wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats/Archive
To add a new section, click here. 1.0.X - 1.6.4= Placeholder |-|2.0.X - 2.5.1= Skip Amethyst Mountain Note This exploit was possible in v2.0.3. It was fixed in 2.0.5 and can no longer be performed. Even by playing this version, the glitch was completely killed (lexicon upgrade; outdated versions were prevented from interacting with updated versions) due to the release of a newer release. This exploit allowed players to bypass the first level and skip ahead to Slough Creek.http://wolfquest.wikia.com/wiki/File:WolfQuest_Survival_of_the_Pack A step-by-step guide of the exploit. (Also shown in the gallery tab.) The consequence of this glitch is that you would begin without a mate to help you, but the game remains playable in this state. Putting this glitch into action was as simple as starting a new multiplayer game in Slough Creek. While Slough Creek was loaded in memory, the player would quit to the main menu and begin a new single player game - not quitting the application - while the second level is loaded in memory, the game is tricked into starting a new game in Slough Creek and behaving as if the player is in Amethyst Mountain. It should be known that saving the game and reloading will return the player to Amethyst Mountain, so the glitch is short-term unless pups have been born. |-|2.7.X= Modified data files It was formerly possible to modify wolf data due to an absent encryption check in a publicly released build, accidentally disabled by the developer, which is normally enabled to prevent file editorial and other such tampering.http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=79611 While disabled, it was possible to edit wolf files and saved data, allowing for a variety of "hacks" (though really more along the lines of "cheats") including but not limited to the assortment of rainbow-colored wolves, size manipulations beyond WQ's normal range (WolfZilla), and illegal room capacities in multiplayer. Note that any players still using hacked multiplayer games may be reported for abuse and can face consequences for the continued use of altered data, because "editing files to alter functionality" is against the rules.As of 2.7.2. See http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=93&t=77633 Holding Multiple Pups This can be performed on any den but only in the mobile editions of the game. This does work for the host of a multiplayer server (IOS/Apple only), and this glitch does not work Kindle or PC versions. This does not work on singleplayer games. #Turn your joystick so slowly and close to the center that your wolf moves but it does not move it's limbs or creates dynamic movement. It has to be in an idle animation for this to work. This can be performed easier with joystick sensitivity down all the way. #When a pup is near, keep your wolf in this same speed and position of turning around, and spam pickup on the pup. *A successful use of this glitch results in you picking up the pup with the pickup button (not the put down button) and feed button both visible as if it was not picked up at all.* If done incorrectly, your stamina will decrease and eventually drop the pup you attempted to hold. For example: #You did not click enough times on the pickup button. #You click the feed button. *When all the pups are held, all nearly predators stay idle since they target a specific pup. They will not move until you put them down, and when you move with them in your mouth they turn around, facing you. This can be done repeatedly with all four pups as many times as needed. The result is all the pups will be in your mouth, and your stamina will not run out (This is very useful for a fast wolf or when you are on the journey.) In or out of your mouth they can starve if not fed. Feeding them puts them down. When You can run anywhere with these pups, hunt, and attack. |-|3.X.X= Placeholder. Gallery File:WolfQuest Survival of the Pack - Walk on Air|A step-by-step guide of the Skip Amethyst Mountain exploit. Trivia * References Category:Cheats Category:Bugs Category:Glitches Category:2.5 Category:2.7